


Resting

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 25-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, Kikoku!Cora, Law getting regular sleep, Maybe he'll be less of a panda, When I'm alone I lay my weapons down.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Getting regular sleep happens more now that Law has restful dreams.





	Resting

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days: 25-1-19: When I'm alone I lay my weapons down.  
> Part of the same story set as [Cursed Blades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315636) and [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411471)

These nights, when Law finally let himself fall into bed, it wasn’t because his crew had threatened to carry him there themselves.( _threats they had followed through with more than once._ )

No, he didn’t mind sleeping now. Before, he had nightmares on a regular basis. Probably because he had been obsessing for years before now, and it was permanently imbedded into his brain. 

“No probably about it,” came an amused voice. Law opened his eyes, smiling automatically up at Cora-san. The ghost was sitting beside Law’s head, leaning over a bit to smile down at the pirate. Law shifted so he could pillow his head on Cora-san’s leg. Even as a dream, the man was warm, and some of the tension in Law seeped away. “You are definitely obsessing and you needed to let it go before now.”

Law snorted at the man. Then he reached out and smacked his hand against Cora-san’s chest. “Stop peeking at my thoughts. Rude.” He made a face at the blond, who just laughed. 

“Can’t promise that, Law. You and I are bound together in ways you can’t understand and I can’t explain.” As he spoke, he was combing his fingers through Law’s hair. Law just shut his eyes, soaking up the touch. There was a moment of quiet, the pair of them just enjoying this time to relax and be around each other. 

Law had no idea what was going to happen in the future. He knew that Cora-san was haunting Doflamingo.( _the idea got a laugh from him, because Cora-san could be a creepy ass bastard when he wanted to be_ ) And that, technically, Cora-san was haunting him as well. Though Law would -never- be upset by the blond being here. 

He could admit that it probably wasn’t healthy for either of them for Law to be so focused on a dead man, but Law didn’t care. Cora-san was the reason he was alive, and his entire goal was to get revenge for the man and to finish his work. Cora-san had wanted to stop his brother, but he had put that aside to give Law a second chance at life. So Law would pick up that mission and finish it. 

There was a light tug at his hair. “I want you to live and be happy, brat. For someone so smart, you can be so very blindly stupid at times.” There was a sigh from Cora-san, though his eyes were still fond when Law looked up at him. “I’d rather you not go anywhere near my brother, but I know that won’t happen.”

He tugged at Law’s hair again, then went back to combing his fingers through the dark strands. “Though you know that, no matter what, I love you. And I will always be proud of you.”

“I know,” Law said, letting himself relax. This was the only place he felt he could really relax. Lower his guard and just be. Because he knew that Cora-san would keep watch over him. It was a good feeling, like when he could rest against Bepo in the sunlight and know his crew was keeping an eye out for him. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll make sure that you aren’t bothered unless it’s important.”

Law still didn’t understand just how this thing with Cora-san and Kikoku worked, but he knew that the longer Cora-san was around, the more he seemed to affect the environment around him. It was a learning process for them both. 

But that was not important at the moment. What was important was Law could feel himself dozing off in a dream as much as in reality, Cora-san warm under his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The images that inspired this. Also, if anyone knows the artist(Sorane) main site, I found these on a few different fan sites with no credit.
> 
> [One](https://imgur.com/oz4LOFm), [Two](https://imgur.com/42aVxB4), and [Three](https://imgur.com/qERZepc)


End file.
